Doggy Date
by Jaunty Maestro
Summary: I unbuttoned my shirt and rolled my sleeves to my forearm, it was too nice of a day to wear it anyway. Oh, cold! My ice cream dripped down my chest. “Sirius, what are you staring at?” Slash! RxS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything **

**Summary - I unbuttoned my shirt and rolled my sleeves to my forearm, it was too nice of a day to wear it anyway. Oh, cold! My ice cream dripped down my chest. "Sirius, what are you staring at?" Slash! RxS**

I was being poked in the face. Not my ideal way to start the morning.

"Moony," hot morning breath whispered across my nose. Aha, the culprit.

"Moooony, wake up! You promised today we would play," the morning breath whined. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, he'll go away.

"Mooony!" he said louder this time.

"Moony, Moony, Moony," he was yelling now. " Moony, Moony, Moo-" someone hit him in the side of the face with a pillow, they are officially my new best friend.

Now I sleep.

Or not.

"Proooongs!" Sirius whimpered. "My hair! It was perfect! All shiny and wavy and smoo-" I think James hit him with another pillow. Sirius growled. We all know Sirius doesn't really care about his hair that much, it's almost like a running joke between us.

"Well fine, you don't get your pillows back," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he threw the offending pillows into Peter's bed. I hope he doesn't suffocate under them. Then I heard James get up and pad over to Sirius's bed next to mine. Cracking my eyes, I saw that he grabbed one of the red pillows and promptly went back to his bed to sleep.

" Rem, wake up. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I look particularly gorgeous."

Giving in, I looked at the clock. "Sirius, it's 7 bloody 14 in the morning! Go back to sleep," I gracelessly flopped back onto my pillows.

About four minutes later, he still hadn't moved. "Sirius, go back to bed," I put as much effort as I could into my voice.

"Fine."

And he climbed into my bed.

My heart fluttered, my head felt light. How many times have I dreamed about having Sirius in my bed? Why was he putting his arm on my hips? I was so glad I was facing away from him. Oh, god what is that?

"Sirius, what the hell is poking my back?" I rasped – let's blame my voice on morning grogginess. Something was jabbing into the lower part of my back, something that I _really_ don't want to think about at 7 in the morning. Damn my imagination. I was trying my best not to show how turned on I was.

He coughed, the thing moved. "It's…my wand," and it moved away.

"Bloody hell, it'd better be. And why, might I ask, are you in _my_ bed when yours is about four steps away?" I tried my hardest not to seem too excited.

"Yours is cleaner. And now you'll get up faster," he said this in a whisper, breathing into my ear.

I willed myself not to shudder as he moved closer. His "wand" was poking my back again.

"I'm not getting up any faster, Pads," I really was not getting up. Ever.

"Moony," oh, god. Why was he using that tone? "Get up Moony," he was breathing down my neck. Sirius shifted forward, his wand held almost all of my attention as it drifted to rest on my arse.

Dragging my concentration to my mouth, I managed to say, "Sleep. Please." Brilliant.

His mouth was by my ear now, "but what if Wormtail and Prongs wake up and see us?"

I listened to the room for a few moments. I heard two snores that I had become quite accustomed to. "They aren't waking up any time soon."

Four heartbeats later, I gathered my courage and reached around Sirius to close the curtain, Sirius's wand was getting even more acquainted with my arse. I like to think that he at least gasped there.

"There, now you don't have to worry." Now I can pin you down and have my dirty way with you.

"You're killing me Moony." Not in the way I would like too.

"Then get out of my bed." Don't.

"C'mon. Pleeeeaasee?" If I could see his face, I knew he would be pulling off the most pathetic pair of puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen.

"…"

"Fine." He snuggled closer. Fuck. His wand was making my wand too happy. Shit. The hand on my hip was moving towards…

"I'm up!" I jumped out of bed and half ran to the showers.

Once I took care of my little issue, I bathed and did all necessary grooming for the day. A quick drying spell for my hair, a little accio for clean clothes, and I'm ready to go. Of course, my wand is in the dorm. Pulling the towel closer around my waist, I peeked out of the bathroom door. Sirius was still sitting on my bed. I watched him perform a charm to clean his teeth.

"Sirius?"

"Remus?"

"Go down to breakfast and save me a seat will you?" This was completely unnecessary. We've been sitting in the same seats for the last 6 years - I just needed him gone for the sake of my sanity. A flimsy towel around my waist wasn't nearly enough.

When he left, I went over to my trunk and pulled out my lucky boxers. I would need the extra luck spending an entire day with Sirius. Why did I agree to this again?

Glancing around the room James and Pete were still asleep and, my bed looked really comfy. I rolled onto it; it was still warm. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…

Something was pressing into my sternum. I groaned and turned onto my side. It started again, but this time I thought I could just ignore it.

This time it was moving down towards my navel… Now towards the top of my boxers…Dear god, it was in my the wasteband of my pants!

Waking up for the second time this morning, I shot out of bed – again.

"What the hell?!" I patted the front of my boxers to make sure there wasn't anything still in there. Affirming that there wasn't anything in my pants, I looked around the dorm.

Sirius. Of course. An oversized puppy stared at me, forcing me to stare at his big, sad eyes.

"It's not going to work you know. Why the hell did you stick you hand down my pants?" Why don't you do it more often!?

Padfoot leaped at me, successfully knocking me to the red rug. His tongue was suddenly everywhere – on my face at least.

"Geroff you lump!" Shoving him off was harder than I thought it would be. "You gaining weight Pads? Ugh. My face is covered in your spit!"

He growled and nipped my hand.

"Someone's not in a good mood."

Padfoot became Sirius again. "You wouldn't be happy if your best friend stood you up at breakfast either." Oops.

"Oh, jeez. I'm so sorry. I really don't even know what happened," I pleaded with him. I really didn't even remember falling asleep. Crud, he's pissed.

"…" He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Unfortunately, Sirius was renowned for holding a grudge. Time to grovel.

I threw myself at his feet, "Please don't be angry with me! I'm sorry. You don't have to spend the day with me any more!" I mentally winced at the last one. After an extra hour of sleep, I was really looking forward to this. I made a quick peek at the clock and gasped. Damn it! It was already 11:40. Grovel harder! He looked even angrier, if possible. His eyes were so…cloudy. I wished I could cheer them up. I loved his eyes. I mentally shook my head, back to begging.

"Please forgive me! I implore you! I'll do anything," at this point I was hugging him around his knees.

He sighed, "Get up Moony." Using nicknames is good.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you can do about it now. I forgive you. Besides, I've been looking forward to our doggy date," he was smiling again and his eyes were clear. How was I forgiven so quickly? I know I would be hurt if he left me at breakfast for four hours. Four hours, damn.

My stomach more or less roared. Sirius chuckled, and after I finished dressing, (yeah, I was almost bare naked in front of Sirius) we found ourselves making our way down to the Great Hall for lunch. I drifted behind him a bit, watching the way his body walked with the tiniest bit of a swagger. And I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting south… students we're starting to appear in the corridors…I'll just have to look more inconspicuously.

**Please review! I can take the criticism. **

**Just a quick fun riddle – **

**What is broken every time it's spoken? **

**Maestro **


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was uneventful. Well, almost. The peas that the house elves are required to put on the table – and that hardly anyone ever touches – started shifting gelatinously. Regrettably, I never had the chance to see if the blob was going to sprout a leg or any other type of limbs. Sirius and I left the bulbous, green thing to the first years. I wished them luck and I hoped the peas didn't eat them first.

Walking out of the Great Hall, I found myself being led outside to the grounds.

"Where to, Mr. Padfoot?" I said in my most cultured accent while I conjured myself a bushy moustache, top hat and black cane.

Opting for a thin, curling moustache and bowler, Sirius clamped his hands behind his back, "Perhaps a sneaky stroll to Hogsmeade, Mr. Moony?" He sniffed and pointed his nose towards the air, a true stereotypical aristocrat.

"Then onward we shall go, good sir!" We chuckled like snooty old English men.

We strolled, galloped, trotted, walked – whatever form of motion Sirius wanted to do - towards whichever shop he had on his mind. Surprisingly, no one noticed, or really cared, that we were walking towards Hogsmeade on a non-designated weekend.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped on the path. Not that I was staring at anything… or anyone… in particular, but at the time I was walking almost directly behind him. My position caused me topple on top of Sirius...My heart was frantic, I ended up straddling his hips, my chest on his back, while he had his face in the dirt. For a few seconds neither of us moved. My mind was busy wrapping itself around the fact that I was straddling Sirius, so I was ill prepared when Sirius suddenly barrel rolled. I landed on my back with a dull thud. Our positions were reversed; the only change was that Sirius was _lying_ on top of me.

It took me less that a second to realize that our pelvises were lined up and that I could feel his wand with my wand through our trousers. His nose was on my neck, his breathing giving me gooseflesh.

Too quickly, Sirius rolled off of me and sat up.

"Never knew you liked me that much, mate," he said, making light of the situation.

"You know me, Sirius, any chance I get," I smirked. If only he knew how close to the actual truth that was. When he didn't say anything, I continued trying to fill the silence.

"Why did you stop?"

He lifted up a Sickle so I could see it.

"Find a…erm, Sickle, pick it up, then all day you'll have good luck."

"Yeah!" He seemed to think on this, "Maybe I will have good luck today." With that he picked up his bowler from where it was strewn on the ground, handed me my hat, pocketed the Sickle and swung his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go Moony. I want a butterbeer."

After our arms were fully loaded with chocolates, candies, and every new and good Zonko's product we could get our hands on, we headed to the last shop on the street. It was a new outfitter, so naturally we wanted to explore. Walking in to Wizard's Wardrobe I managed to get a glimpse of a few of the newest styles from Paris. Sirius immediately dashed off to that section as it was imperative for him to keep up with the trendiest clothes. I made my way over the to Junior Wizard's section. I couldn't believe what I saw there. Next to the normal robes and apparel was a muggle section and an entire part dedicated to…well…rather risqué clothing. Actually, I think I just spotted a pair of Ass-less chaps. The only reason I knew what these were was because Sirius constantly boasts that he would look absolutely dashing in them. Not that I disagree, but when living with two other boys, it is much easier to lead the conversation in a safer direction. Besides, I don't think I could handle it if Sirius were to strut around in those leather chaps again. Where did he even get those?! Standing in the middle of the junior's section, I ruefully thought back to the beginning of the year when Sirius walked around for an entire night in those chaps, refusing to take them off. I had to spend a good deal of the evening in the bathroom dealing with a misbehaving wand.

Where did Sirius dash off to?

Oh. Bugger.

I found him walking out of the dressing room in the tightest pair of leather pants I had ever seen. I knew my eyes widened, and I hoped to Merlin I didn't blush – that would be a dead giveaway. So, I panicked. Grabbing the first item I got my hands on, I bolted into one of the changing stalls. I leaned against the back of the door, throwing whatever was in my hand to the side.

The image of Sirius was burned into the back of my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a particular part of his anatomy that I _really _needed to stop thinking about. Now.

Snape in a bikini…Hagrid in a bikini…Snape and Hagrid in the same bikini.

A sharp rap on the door I was leaning on shook me from my thoughts.

"Moony, lets see it then" Sirius's slightly muffled voice came through the surprisingly real oak door.

"See what Pad?"

"Those trousers you have. You ran in here like a maniac before I even got a chance to show you mine. Now we can match!"

Somewhere in the middle of him talking I noticed that I grabbed a pair of leather trousers in my mad dash to the fitting rooms.

"Sirius, I'll never get these on!" Really. I'm not that large of a person, but I don't think I still fit into little boy's _leather_ trousers.

"Are you, or are you not a wizard?" He tapped on my door, "Come on, Moony. We haven't all day! Let's see them."

I enlarged the small pants, but before I could finish getting one of my legs through, Sirius had to interrupt me again. He knocked on the door three times, "Hey, Moony! Guess what I'm knocking with!"

I groaned low in my throat. It was a stupid muggle joke he heard once, but felt necessary to repeat over and over. I _knew_ it was a joke, but my wand still twitched dangerously, would I ever get these pants on?

"Sirius" I drew out his name, "why do I put up with you?"

"You know I absolute love you Moony!" that is why I put up with him…

"Padfoot, I don't think these pants are going to work," I slid the enlarged pants on well enough, but as soon as I did, they snapped together to become skin tight. "Merlin! If I never have any children, I'm bloody blaming you!" Really, my bits were completely squished. I didn't know it was possible to have a man camel-toe until now!

"How do I loosen these things?"

"You don't, obviously. They're charmed to fit perfectly, and I don't think the manufacturer of those lovely pants will appreciate that."

"The manufacturer made them too bloody tight! I can barely walk!" Now that was a lie. These pants were surprisingly extremely soft and flexible. Except in the crotch area...

"We both know you can move fine. Now come out and show me."

"Sirius, I don't want to come out of here. In fact, I like where I am so much I just might stay for the rest of the day," I tried getting the pants of, but enlarging them again was not working. In short, I was stuck.

"Moony, if you don't open that door, I'll beak it down. You know I will."

I knew he would. So, like a martyr I slowly opened the door – and was blinded.

"Sirius, you great git! What was that for!?" The idiot snapped a picture just as I was walking out. I didn't even know he'd brought a camera. He shrunk it before I could grab it.

"For evidence, obviously. No one back at Hogwarts is going to believe you actually wore those!" Sirius let out a long laugh. I tried to keep my eyes anywhere but Sirius. He had one a pair of these trousers as well, and I don't think my 16 year old libido could handle it if I got a look at his man camel-toe.

"Great. Fantastic even. Now, how do I get out?" I couldn't help myself, I had to look, and damn did he look terrific! His Queen t-shirt was even a bit short with the low-riding trousers.

I could feel it. I knew I was blushing like mad, but hopefully Sirius took it as embarrassment from the leather trousers.

"No. You can't get out of them. I already paid, now lets go," he had a huge grin on his face, and was pulling me along swiftly by my hand.

He dragged me out of the store and through the streets of Hogsmede. It was so embarrassing. Hogsmede wasn't that crowded today, but we kept getting wolf-whistles from everyone we passed. When we passed Zonko's for the second time that day, I couldn't take it. I knew my face was cherry-red, probably spread out to my neck, but I still yanked Sirius into the alley between Zonko's and Madam Rosmerta's.

"Sirius, I can't take it. Get these pants off of me. And what about my own trousers?" I knew my voice broke, but I'm not that prideful. I kept my face down, big mistake. Sirius leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed lazily, and his pelvis jutting out. Someone, somewhere is laughing at me. Well, ha bloody ha, I'm not laughing.

I had a front row view of his man camel-toe, and it made my hands itch. I felt like I needed to touch him. Balling them into fist, I drew my head up to look him in the face, bigger mistake.

There he was. His face just centimeters from mine. Shite. This was not good. My cheeks flared again, and I knew he could see it.

"Pads?" Merlin, my pathetic voice, which I thought had finished puberty, had the nerve to break.

Before I could register what was happening Sirius smirked, grabbed my shoulders and flipped out positions, so that I was the one with my back to the wall with him pinning me down. I sighed. This was a game of ours we have played since Sirius became Padfoot. Moony and Padfoot always fought for dominance during the full moon. It was fun at times, and it kept Moony from tearing me apart, but Moony almost always won, and thank god Padfoot knew when to stop and submit.

This was a game Sirius transferred to our regular life. We would tussle, and roll, and most of the time he would win. Every now and then some of the others in the common room would join in on the play fighting.

But only Sirius and I did what was coming next. I lost, so I bared my neck like Moony would on those rare nights. This was always my favorite part – Sirius bit down lightly on my neck, just like Moony and Padfoot, and my face flamed. It was just part o the game for him.

"You win Padfoot," I shoved at him, and the wanker had the audacity to laugh shove me back, pining against the wall again. This time he had his arm across my chest, holding me there, and when he stepped forward to pin me, his leg ended up between mine. Now I was thanking whoever was listening that I had these trousers on. My bits didn't have any room to do anything potentially embarrassing. I closed my eyes, waiting to see what Sirius would do next, and focusing on my breathing.

"Until you figure out how to get them off by yourself, I'm not going to help you, and I shrunk your old ones and put them in my pocket," he was grinning. He stepped back, his leg moving against me dangerously. I coughed in place of a moan.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"You know there is a charm for that." Speaking of charms, I cast one that would take care of my little wand problem for awhile. Feeling like I just got a bucket of ice poured in my lap, I shivered.

"Cold? It's so warm!"

"Actually, I'm in the mood for ice cream! We can go to the place next to Hogs Head, yeah?"

"Of course! Double chocolate, dipped in chocolate, rolled in chocolate sprinkles! Great idea. I knew I kept you around for something." He put his right arm over my shoulders.

~'~'~'~'~

We put a stasis on our ice creams so we could enjoy them by the lake, under our favorite tree. I still hadn't figured out how to get the bloody pants off, and had to cast the charm to shrink my wand problem twice more. Damn my 16 year old libido.

Under the giant oak tree we lazily licked our cones, with me keeping my eyes away from watching his tongue.

It really was hot. Unsure of where the inspiration to do this came from, I unbuttoned my shirt and rolled my sleeves to my forearm, it was too nice of a day to wear it anyway. Oh, cold! My strawberry ice cream dripped down my chest. "Sirius, what are you staring at?"

"Fuck, Remus."

**Silence was the answer to the riddle! **

**Feedback is always welcome. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit short, but I like it. **

**This has to be my favorite chapter, probably not the most well-written though. It really just seemed to write itself. This is the last one – please enjoy! **

**And I have another little plot bunny that won't die coming out soon, so watch out for "The Bet" **

**Summary for The Bet - James and Sirius have a bet to see who can publicly feel up their love interests the most, using increasing risqué moves, without getting caught. Slash RLSB JPLE**

**Chapter 3 – and here is the reason that this fic is rated T **

* * *

"_Fuck, Remus." _

The best way I could describe what Sirius did next - was that he pounced on me. Sirius, from his sitting position, vaulted over my knees and straddled my hips. Leaning against my upraised knees, he watched the trail of ice cream that continued to dibble down my chest.

"Sirius, what are you –"

"Shh," he ground his hips against mine and maneuvered me so that I was pinned to the ground, my ice cream completely forgotten on the grass beside me. I moaned, this beat any of those hormone-induced dreams that have plagued me for the last two years.

I closed my eyes, "Sirius, wh-?" he rolled his hips once more, and I cried out and threw my head back. I couldn't help it. This was the first time I was feeling like this, it really was intense.

"Look at me, Remus."

I opened my eyes, and gasped. Sirius used his right hand to hold mine above his head, his eyes watching that line of ice cream until finally he leaned down and licked it, all the way up my chest until finally he bit my nipple.

I arched my back, "Really, Sirius! What are you – "

Another roll of his hips effectively silenced me, this time his head lolling back too. When we faced each other again it was his eyes that really held me still. I had seen him look and plenty of girls, but never had I seen his eyes as lusty as they were now.

"Remus," his voice was extremely low and husky. Damn these leather pants. If little Remus was cramped before, there has to be absolutely no room now.

"Remus, do you have any idea how much of a tease you've been today?"

"Sirius, I don't know –" he bit my nipple again. This seemed to be a trend, maybe I should have just let him talk, but then I would not receive such _pleasurable_ reprimands.

"Remus," Sirius breathed, releasing my nipple, "I can barley think, let alone speak when you say my name like that. You need to stay quiet." He moaned as he rolled his hips against mine once more.

"But what if someone sees us?" I let out in one fast breath. It really was almost too much trying to absorb what was happening. Not that I was going to question it.

With a sigh Sirius reached back and grabbed his discarded wand. The friction sending my head reeling once again. He quickly cast a disillusionment spell on us. It felt like eggs dripping down my back. However, a quick thrust from Sirius sent the heat coursing through my veins.

"Now, no more opening of that mouth unless my tongue is between those lips," again, I have never seen Sirius stare at anything so intently before, and his stare was directed at _my_ lips.

"Now where was I? You are extremely distracting," he placed both his hands onto my waist, letting my hands free.

"All day you have been teasing me! First this morning when you had to grind that arse of yours against my groin, it took all I had not to drive you into your mattress. Only Pete's obnoxious snoring stopped me from pulling anything."

"You told me that was your wand." I was amazed I could make a coherent sentence.

"Really, Remus. You can't keep interrupting. I don't think I have the balls to say all of this twice. And no, it was my very stiff cock. Do you know how many times I had to cast that cold-shower charm today?" his face was heating. I didn't know Sirius could blush. Even though he seemed embarrassed, he ran his hands up and down my chest, grazing my nipples, stopping at my constricting trousers and raising goose bumps all over my body.

"And then again when I saw you lying in you bed with nothing but those damned, lucky boxers of yours. I had to cast that stupid charm twice, and I still couldn't stop myself from touching you, not even Pete or James was there to stop me.

Then when we were on the road to Hogsmede, I found a Sickle and you end up straddling my back. And when I felt your "wand," he used air quotes letting his weight rest completely on my constricted bits, "on my back, I didn't know if I could have made it through the day. I should have counted how many times I used that charm. It really can't be healthy using it that much. But now I'm rambling.

Those leather trousers you have on! They were my true undoing! If the sodding things weren't so damned tight, you would have noticed my erection the moment you came out of your dressing room. And again when you dragged me into that alley.

In that alley, when we were playing my favorite game, I thought my hips would crack from trying to hold them back and away. I wanted to do so much more than just bite your neck, Remus." Sirius leaned down and licked the shell of my ear. I had no idea that that could feel so incredibly _good_.

"When you took off your shirt, your perfect chest open for the world, and very horny teenagers to see, snared all of my attention. Then the ice cream had the audacity to drip past those rosy lips, to your perfect pecks, all the way to your abs," every one of his words was accented ether a roll of his hips, his tongue on my ear, or sometimes both.

"Really, I had hoped to at least make it back to the tower before confronting you, but as you can see, I just couldn't help myself." He smiled as he let his hand travel all the way past our touching groins to cup my balls in his hands. I gasped and moaned, my hands gripping the grass beside me.

"So, Remus. The point of today was to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend. Forgo girls," he squeezed me through the trousers, "and join me in being a flaming pouf."

After his amazing speech, he actually looked quite nervous.

Pulling him towards me by his collar, I put one arm around his waist and whispered in his ear, "I'd say you're being the bloody tease." With that I crashed our lips together, and thrust as hard as I could upwards, pulling Sirius down towards me. The snog was as searing, slopping, and heated as only two very horny teenage boys could make it.

"Now how do I get these ruddy trousers off?"

Sirius laughed, "I'll show you when we get back to the dorm room!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
